


all you need is love

by larrystylinship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sad Harry, Self Harm, awful, i sincerely apologise, im sorry, its like 100 words and awful, louis saves him, this is really short and really badly written, x factor - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinship/pseuds/larrystylinship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis saves harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	all you need is love

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably awful i'm sorry! very short, first thing i ever wrote ah please be nice  
> *possibly trigger warning*

Harry was only 13 when it started. The constant throb of dissapointment was numbed by a simple slash to the skin. He never felt good enough, was always let down. Maybe that's what prompted it.

It started with an accidental scratch to his leg at the vicious remarks in the school corridors. Later it devolped to a deeper cut on his skinny hips after the first fit collided with his pale face. Soon Harry was out of control, a failed maths test, a note in his locker or a shove to the arm would cause another dark red slash to appear onto his scrawny body. The dull throb in his wrists would increase leaving Harry itching for something sharp between his rough finger tips. The bracelets collected and the sleeves grew longer leaving him a broken mess behind fake smiles and forced laughter.

Harry was just 16 when he stumbled into the blue eyed boy in the toilets. A simple exchange of 'oops' and 'hi' sparked a conversation Harry didn't expect as he stood breathless by the boys beauty. He introduced himself as Louis and quickly recited his phone number as he rushed out the door. Harry smiled for the first time in weeks.

A twist of fate led the two boys together and Harry was shocked that he had been given a second chance. Rumors started to spring up from every corner over Harry and Louis' close relationship and suddenly Harry was gazing at pictures of them hugging on the front of newspapers. Later, he climbed into Louis' bunk and finally plucked up the courage to ask him on a date. Harry got his first boyfriend at 16.

Harry was 17 when Louis found out. He missed the familiar click of the front door opening and the faint call of 'Haz?' that escaped Louis' lips. If he hadn't been so caught up in the blood running down his thigh he might of noticed but instead he watched in shock as Louis opened the bathroom door and ran quickly to his side. The blood was puddled around his feet and the blade forgotten on the side of the bath tub. Louis bandaged up his cuts and whispered sweet nothings into his ear until Harry finally managed to stem his hysterical crying. He spent that night in a warm embrace filled with reassurances and promises. Harry slept soundly as Louis cradled his skinny frame.

Louis was 19 when he realised he had fallen in love with a broken boy. He spent the night holding Harry as if trying to protect him from the harsh glares of the world. He started piecing back the shattered remains of Harry's torn up heart immediately, clinging on to the glimmer of hope hidden in his heart.

Harry was 18 when he stopped craving the sting of skin being sliced open. Louis was there everytime he felt down and would slowly bring him back up to where he belonged. Harry was 18 when Louis saved his life and maybe that was all he needed.


End file.
